


Trying to change

by Taeyongdascammer



Category: bap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyongdascammer/pseuds/Taeyongdascammer
Summary: A short one shot about emo boi Youngjae who instantly falls In love with Daehyun after meeting him at Starbucks, AND relationshipless Daehyun who isn't into dating, but gives it a try when he realizes he's changing. Honestly I don't know what this is but a cute pre-dating au.





	

"I think... Maybe it's meant to be," Youngjae starts. "It's destiny." Youngjae says while clutching onto Himchan's arm. 

"Destiny huh?" Himchan looks over to where Youngjae is making googly eyes, and sees a fairly good looking and tall fellow. "Pfft, maybe go talk to him then." Himchan suggests.

Youngjae only hugs the older males arm tighter as if the booth wasn't stuffy enough, and Himchan lets out an ugly laugh. 

"I can't just talk to him!" Youngjae shouts a little too loudly, gaining some weird looks from some of the people sitting at the small Starbucks. "Just... look at him," he says more quietly this time. 

"Youngjae, I've known you since freshman year and you've never been this nervous." Himchan says while also typing his assignment on his laptop. "And you're also a ho so..." 

Youngjae lets out a long and unnecessary sigh, "Butttttt," Youngjae pleads. "You know actually, I'll just be a little bitch today and take a picture instead! Yeah a picture won't hurt." 

Youngjae stands up abruptly and almost knocks over his half full cup of coffee while trying to get out of the booth. 

"Hey watch my stuff, I'll be back," Youngjae starts. "Oh and it's spelled n-u-a-n-c-e-d." He recites with a smug look on his face pointing to Himchan's laptop screen at the misspelled word. 

"Fuck you brat," Himchan says, although somewhat grateful.

"Today, I, Yoo Youngjae, junior in college, friend of Kim Himchan and Moon Jongup, will finally face my fears," Youngjae begins while dramatically clutching his chest, "will finally! Gather the courage-" 

"Oh my god just go already!" Himchan insists, pushing the younger male out of the booth. 

"Those fucking theatre majors," Himchan says under his breath while Youngjae finally regains his footing and starts walking away. 

_

He's even more beautiful up close, clad in all black, fringe perfectly framing his face and slightly in his eyes. The leather pants. THE GAUGES. HIS LIPS, THE LUCIOUS ASS LIPS. 

Youngjae is fucked. He knows it. 

The slightly taller male stands there, waiting for his order while on his phone and Youngjae tries his best to act natural. Key word "tries." but of course the heavens are never on his side. And when he leans against the counter, with his camera ready, he takes the picture.

What he wasn't expecting was the flash going off. 

He also was not expecting an, "I'm gonna fucking kill you" type of glare from the hot stranger in front of him. RIP. A quick yelp left Youngjae's mouth as they made eye contact. 

He didn't even know his legs could move that fast! Wow so amazing! 

He made a run straight towards his and Himchan's shared booth and dove right next to the elder. Was Himchan surprised? No. Was he used to this fuckery? Yes. 

"What." Himchan mumbled, his hand automatically moving to Youngjae's hair to run his fingers through it as if on instinct. "You look like you just walked in on something you weren't supposed to see." 

"I'm done. It's over-" Youngjae begins while kicking around like a child in the booth. "It's all over now and I'm dead and I can never go back! You're gonna have to go on without me-" 

"What the hell happened ho," Himchan begins. "Because if you just like grabbed his dick or something you know I can't help you." 

"Worse. The flash was on." Youngjae says. "My life flashed before my eyes and- well you know it's fine I'm probably never gonna see him again anyways-" 

"Well I don't think that's entirely true cause he's kinda walking over here right now." Himchan says cutting him off. 

Youngjae immediately stiffened in the seat and wrapped his arms tighter around the elders neck. "What the fuck fuck fuck. It's over he came over to kill me and I'm never gonna see you again tell my family I love them and all that," Youngjae recites into Himchan's ear. 

Himchan shoves him off so that he's sitting next to him and Youngjae tries his best to make himself look presentable even though his hair is probably sticking up all over the place. He spots the stranger walking over to them from the corner of his eye, and it was at times like this when Youngjae wishes he could act natural. 

Instead he opts for fidgeting around the table and resting his chin on his hand. He looks down at his lap only too see a pair of black combat boots making a stop at their booth. The stranger stands there, still looking hot (and equally as terrifying) as ever. 

"Hey," the strangers starts. "I couldn't help but notice that you were taking a pic of me." 

Youngjae snaps out of his gaze and he finds it hard to speak when there's such a fine piece of man in front of him. Luckily for him, he has a trustworthy friend to lean on. 

"He was trying to take a pic of you cause he thinks you're daddy." Himchan replies nonchalantly.

Youngjae's eyes open so far that they might pop out, "hey!" Youngjae says while hiding his face in his hands due to the embarrassment of this entire situation. 

The stranger lets out a laugh and takes a sip of his coffee. 'Cute' he thinks.

"You're not daddy or anything! I swear," he pleads, trying not to embarrass himself even further. "But I was trying to take a picture of you... Sorry." He says dejectedly.

The stranger lets out another laugh and Youngjae dies a little because how can anyone be THIS attractive? And understanding? Fuck. 

"It's okay, it's cute. How about instead of giving me an apology, you can give me your number?" The stranger suggests, handing his phone out to the boy in front of him.

Youngjae freezes in place. What is he supposed to do? To grab the phone or to not grab the phone? Before he could even move an inch, his trustworthy friend grabs the phone instead and adds him as 'Youngjae ❤️' 

The stranger thanks Himchan and reverts his eyes back to Youngjae's. "I'm Daehyun by the way," he starts. "And you are?" 

Youngjae snaps out of it and- "Oh, never mind. It's written in my contacts," he realizes. "See you around Youngjae."

"Uh yeah see ya," he mutters out. 

When Daehyun leaves, himchan is a laughing mess and Youngjaeis dead. "HIMCHAN!" He yells in the most ugly way borderline squealing, "I can't believe you said that! And you just gave him my number like that! What if he's a murderer?" Youngjae asks. 

"Don't be ungrateful," Himchan demands. "I worked hard to give him your number." 

Youngjae lets out a groan but snuggles into Himchan's side anyways. "Thanks," Youngjae mutters into the elder males side. "You're the best- well except for the daddy comment." 

"Whatever, he's daddy to you," Himchan starts. "But I'm pretty sure you're looking for a relationship and he's not. It's okay to have some fun with him but I don't want-" 

"Yeah I know," Youngjae lets out. "I don't care though. I think I'm in love." 

Himchan rolls his eyes, "Whatever, just don't get hurt," Himchan demands. "I know those types of guys and they aren't what you're looking for." 

Youngjae nods. 

"And stop sitting on my side of the booth. Also don't come running to me if he breaks your heart because I told you so." Himchan says. Although he doesn't mean it. 

_

The next few days go by quickly for Youngjae. With it being the end of the semester, he's so busy with assignments that he barely even has time to eat anything besides pizza. Youngjae's not even a big fan of pizza. 

But he is a fan of Daehyun.

He's a fan of Daehyun who hasn't even texted him yet after almost a week. And he's ashamed to say that he sometimes kicks around in bed in the middle of the night thinking about the other male, earning a "Go the fuck to sleep." From his roommate and bestie Jongup. 

He's just never seen someone that beautiful. 

_

He does indeed receive a text from Daehyun when he's laying in bed Friday night. 

He reads it but doesn't reply right away. Instead, he flips his phone face down and lies on his back to stare at the ceiling. He couldn't help but think that maybe this is taboo. If Daehyun was interested he wouldn't texted sooner. 

The text reads "its daehyun" 

No punctuation or or capitalization. Just freaking rude. "How am I even supposed to respond to this?" Youngjae says just as Jongup walks into the room. 

"Reply to what?" Jongup starts. "Huh! It couldn't possibly be that gorgeous guy that you've been talking about! How scandalous!" 

"Jongup succ my ass," Youngjae replies. He looks down at his phone as his fingers hover over the keyboard. 

"Just say," Jongup begins while taking another bite of his pizza, "hey or something idk." Jongup sits on his bed on the opposite side of the room and his face is met with a pillow thrown angrily at him. 

"Wow thanks UP JONG! You're so clever and smart how could I live without you oh great one?!" Youngjae explains, although super exaggerated. 

"Whatever," Jongup replies. "Oh yeah, I'm going to Himchan's place later to get the calc notes. He said I can only get them if I bring him food." He finishes with a pout. 

"Pfft okay." 

"Wanna come with?" Jongup asks. He throws on a coat and scarf for his journey to Himchan's apartment.

"No I'm okay," the younger male insists, "I think I'm just gonna go on a walk or something." 

Jongup scoffs. "You? Going on a walk?" He says in disbelief, "the sun's about to set and it's cold but you want to walk?" 

"Listen Jongup, aesthetic okay." Youngjae says jokingly.

Youngjae texts back a simple, "hey" before he puts on his own coat and makes his way out into the cold. 

Youngjae wonders how Daehyun will even reply to this dry ass crusty ass message. Will he even reply at all? 

_

Daehyun doesn't reply after that. 

And that's makes Youngjae sad. He was right about Daehyun probably not replying to his dry message! I mean who would? He also realizes that his over thinking never does him any good. 

That's probably why when Himchan and Jongup invite him to a party that he never would've gone to before, he surprisingly accepts their offer. He wants to get his mind off all the stress, assignments, and the Daehyun, even if just for one night. 

"You? Going to a party?" Jongup asks. 

Youngjae rolls his eyes to get his point across, "I mean I said yes. Why are you guys so surprised?" 

"Every time we offer you say no! WHO ARE YOU?! Are you even Youngjae?" Himchan screams out, wiping away pretend tears.

"I need to escape sometimes too you guys." 

"I know, just don't drink too much, and PLEASE don't wear one of your ugly over sized sweaters." Himchan pleads, and Jongup nods in agreement.

_

Well maybe a mustard colored sweater and loose fitting pants that rise just above his ankles aren't really party friendly apparel because when Himchan arrives at Youngjae's front door, the scoff he receives isn't exactly friendly. 

Jongup scurries out of the bathroom with a tight fitting outfit, similar to Himchan's. And he can't help but laugh at the disgusted look on Himchan's face when he comes to stand behind Youngjae at the door frame. 

"How could you let him wear this?" Himchan says, "he looks like a piece of cheese!" 

"It's fine! We're late anyways!" Jongup replies.

He pushes Youngjae out of the door and into the hall and locks it. The trio all head to Himchan's car, the cold December air making all of their faces flush. 

Youngjae couldn't even remember the last time he went to a party, must've been freshman year or something. It's no wonder he never went back to another one considering the fact that he ended up with puke all over his face and an angry phone call from his mom the morning after bc "who in the world called me with your phone and told me they were suing?" 

Yeah, memories. 

Maybe that's why when Youngjae arrives to this party, he's clutches his phone in his hand. He can't have another incident like last time. Yikes. 

Jongup and Himchan seem to know how to navigate through the sea of messy bodies, drunk and dancing terribly to the obnoxiously loud music. But it was a party, and a chance to let go, so Youngjae wasn't judging. 

The trio make their way to the bar area near the kitchen to escape the loud music for now, and to also get drinks and all that good stuff. 

"Hyung! Long time no see!" Himchan greets one of the guys standing behind the bar. 

"Himchan, Jongup! You made it, wow haven't seen ya in like 8 years." 

"Well you know, end of the semester. Did you dye your hair? It suits you Yongguk." 

"Thanks Jongup, yeah I did. Mm but who's this fellow you brought along?" The so called Yongguk asks while looking Youngjae up and down. "It's an-err interesting outfit."

Himchan lets out a chuckle and throws his arms around Youngjae's shoulders. Ha. Youngjae was never one to feel self conscious, but with this stare and the unfamiliar atmosphere of the party in general, he couldn't help but feel a bit over whelmed.

"This is our friend Youngjae, he doesn't really go to parties much, so as far as drinks go, surprise him." Himchan says turning to Youngjae to give him a quick wink. 

You know what sounds great right now? Some air. And a time machine because if Youngjae knew that he'd be this bad at partying, he would've stayed his ass home. 

But here he is, standing in front of the bar while this so called Yongguk character makes his drink, Himchan's embrace long gone now because the elder male decides that Jongup looks more comfy. 

Yeah, staying home would've been better. 

_

If there's one thing Daehyun knows about parties, it's that there's so many types of drunks. 

The happy and feel free drunk, you know the kind that dances to the music all night and probably gets laid later on in the night.

The sad and burdening drunk, the ones that have a few drinks and suddenly they're telling you their life story and crying their eyes about about their dead dog. Probably gets dragged home early by one of their friends.

The angry drunk- the one who thinks about their exes and kicks over mailboxes.

And the everything above drunk- the ones to avoid.

Daehyun is none of these. Hell, he's been to so many parties in this semester that he knows how to control himself with alcohol. He wasn't feeling it today though, maybe because it was nearing the holidays and he was just kinda down. But his friend/roomate Junhong drags him along anyways because "oh my god the guy who gives out drinks is so hot and I can't go alone." Fuck him. Honestly.

"K Daehyun, there he is looking mighty fine. I'm gonna try, and I mean try with all my might to get laid tonight." 

"Um, okay? Stay safe, use protection and remind me to kill you later when we get home bc I hate you?." Daehyun says.

"Yeah yeah, see you back at home later." Junhong replies.

He sees Junhong's back disappearing in the crowd and he kinda just wants to go home now. But Junhong really wanted him to go so he can hoe around and Daehyun can take him home later but fuck Junhong honestly. Before Daehyun even thinks, he's walking back out the door and into the frosty winter air.

His footsteps lead him in a direction that wasn't common to him, but he didn't mind bc it was actually doing a pretty good job at clearing his mind. Well kinda. 

The sidewalks were blanketed with fresh snow glimmering from the street lights, and Daehyun thinks that this might be the most beautiful and peaceful thing that's happened to him this year. It's tranquil and calming- 

Okay maybe he spoke too soon because from his position, he sees a man hunched over at the next street light a few meters away and he seems to be taking to himself really loudly. Also where are his clothes? It's like 10 degrees out here and this crazy guy is only wearing what seems to be an ugly sweater. In all honestly, Daehyun couldn't care less. He just wants to go back home, but a little fun wouldn't hurt right? 

As Daehyun slowly approaches the stranger from behind, he hears this voice getting louder with every step. 

"And I don't know why he did that? Do you? I mean I thought we were good but I GUESS NOT." 

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" 

There's a pause.

The stranger doesn't even look up at Daehyun when he's asked this question. Instead, he wraps his arms around himself and- "wow that was rude! Don't you think so Bert? Whoever asked that was rude." 

"Um hello." 

"What." 

"Are you just gonna sit there all night? Are you fucking crazy dude?" 

Daehyun stands maybe 3 feet away from the mustard sweater guy hunched over on the floor and he's too sober for this. Really. 

"Bert. Do you fucking hear this? Who the hell keeps talking to me?" 

"Who's Bert?" Daehyun asks, looking around a bit for this so called Bert. "I don't see any one else here." 

There's a pause before mustard guy actually stands up and faces Daehyun and he notices 3 things. 

1\. There's a fucking cat in his sweater. Like an actual live cat. It's head is sticking out of the sweater, tucked under his chin.   
2\. The guy is piss drunk. He's struggling to stand in one spot and he probably doesn't even know how cold it is. Oh and his cheeks are really red.  
3\. Wait! Isn't this... STARBUCKS GUY! 

"Hey you're the guy from Starbucks!" Daehyun says, a little too excited.

Youngjae opens his eyes and tries to focus on the face in front of him. 

"Dae...hyun?" Youngjae mutters out. "Daehyun, you-" Youngjae is stumbling around with his feet and his words. "You haven't texted me." 

Daehyun scoffs. 

"Dude this is so weird," he starts. "Out of all the people I could meet on the streets, it just had to be you." 

"Maybe it's fate." Youngjae says with a wink. 

Well this is awkward, really awkward. Daehyun sees this guy stumbling around in front of him and it kinda reminds him of his past self. He's a sophomore now, but watching this brings him back to freshman year, when he was still playful and positive, well at least thats the vibe he gets from him. 

"I found this kitten, named him Bert," Youngjae starts. "I think Bert was left behind, it's sad really. Why do we get left behind?" 

"Um I don't know." Is all Daehyun could manage to say. He doesn't even know what he's doing here. He could honestly be at his apartment, in the warmth watching a movie or something but no, here he is with some kid he doesn't even know. Their only connection was meeting each other at Starbucks, but in all honesty Daehyun only thought of this kid as a fine piece of ass. But now what? That's obviously not what he's going to get from him. Just look at him, a grown man that found a kitten, named him and everything. 

Ugh. 

"Oh wait," Youngjae begins, trying hard to keep his eyes opened. "My friend is calling me." 

He balances the kitten in one hand and fishes his phone out of his pocket. "Hey Himchanee!" 

Daehyun hears what seems to be like yelling on the other side of the call. Something along the lines of "where the hell are you?!" And Daehyun wants to walk away like right now. But something is keeping him from it. 

"I f-found a kitten and I need to keep him, names Bert and I love him and he's been abandoned I tell you." Youngjae says into the phone.

Okay maybe this is going over board, okay definitely going over board but Daehyun doesn't care he just wants this Youngjae character to be out of the streets even if he is an asshole. 

Youngjae's expression changes into a worried one when Daehyun snatches the phone away from his rather harshly and begins talking. 

"Hi, I found your er friend on the street here and I don't know where I should bring him." Daehyun says, not really quite sure who he was talking to or what kind of response he was going to get.

"Ugh, I swear he's always getting into trouble," the other guy says, kinda drunk as well but still able to hold a decent conversation. "I don't know if you'll know where this is, but it's Yongguk's party." 

"Ah, I actually do know where it is, we're not far so maybe 15 minutes? I don't know i'll call you when we get there." 

Daehyun hangs up and brings his attention back to the Youngjae who is now playing with the kitten on the side walk. He's squats down next to where Youngjae is sitting. 

"Let's go Youngjae? Come on, your friend is waiting for you." Daehyun says, waiting for the him go stand up, but he doesn't. Daehyun grows impatient because what the fuck was he even doing. 

There's silence while Daehyun waits for Youngjae to stand up and he stands there tapping his foot. "Come on Youngjae. It's cold." 

"I can't go back there!" Youngjae drunkenly shouts. He's looking at Daehyun with those eyes and he can almost feel himself getting drawn in by the dark orbs, but he snaps out of it. 

"Why-" Daehyun begins, but he realizes that he sounds like an ass so he adds Youngjae's name at the end for safe measure. He didn't know why but he felt that this one was a crier, and he was not planning on baby sitting tonight. 

"My ex is at the party, I d-don't wanna go back." Is all Youngjae stutters out before goes back to pet his kitten. 

Daehyun sighs, and he also prays to whatever God maybe out there that he'll make it through the night. 

"What are you 12? Let's just go back, it's cold and getting late." Daehyun says with a strain in his voice. 

"I can't just leave Bert here, he's-" Youngjae starts to say until Bert slips out of his grip and runs somewhere into some bushes at a near by house. "BERT!" 

Youngjae jumps up from the floor quicker than his gpa dropped during sophomore year and looks around the area frantically for where Bert might have gone, but it was too late. Bert was gone, and so was Youngjae's happiness. 

Daehyun stands there unphased, that is until he receives a hit on the chest and a "WHY WOULD YOU LET BERT GO LIKE THAT?!" From the slobbery boy now clinging onto his arm for dear life and he's suddenly reminded of why he doesn't baby sit. 

This is where those "types of drunks" come back into place. Youngjae is the sad drunk. Fucking rip because the whole way back to Yongguk's place is a journey. 

At first mustard cries, holding onto Daehyun's arm for support, his feet trying hard to match footsteps with the slightly taller male next to him. 

After he finishes crying, he doesn't stop going on about how it's cold and how Himchan doesn't like his sweater. He also pesters Daehyun enough to the point where he gives in and wraps his scarf around the brunette's neck (he looks super cute like this, but he would never admit.) 

These antics continue on for a good 20 minutes until there's music that can be heard from outside and Yongguk's house can be seen. 

Daehyun lets out a sigh of relief when they make it onto Yongguk's driveway. And he is relieved, he did a good deed by bringing this nuisance of a child back to his friend and he didn't strangle him along the way. 

That is until Youngjae drops the the floor and starts crying again and Daehyun just wants to leave him there. His friend will find him eventually right? However Daehyun musters all of the good in him and asks what's wrong only to be bombarded with drunken talk about how his ex is in there and he doesn't want to go in alone. 

So he pulls Youngjae's jelly like form off of the concrete until he's standing, and he pulls out Youngjae's phone from his pocket from earlier.

"Hello?" Daehyun says into the phone after calling Youngjae's friend back.

"Hello? Hi yeah I'm inside standing near the bar at the back of the house, I'm wearing a red leather jacket, you can't miss me." Is all the other male says before Daehyun replies an okay and hangs up. 

Now Youngjae wasn't much shorter than him or anything, but the other male was standing in front of him, looking so small and Daehyun felt quite bad for him. 

"Come on Youngjae , let's go meet your friend." Daehyun suggests, holding out a hand for him to hold. 

"O-okay." Youngjae drunkenly stutters out while placing his hand in Daehyun's. 

Daehyun tries not to shiver while holding his hand and guiding him through the house but his hand is really cold, like how long was be even out there? 

The house is less crowded now that it's nearing 4am, and Daehyun is mighty thankful for it. He spots the red leather jacket, and leaves as soon as Youngjae and his friend from Starbucks are reunited.

_

"So that's what happened last night?" 

"Yeah." 

"Dude, out of all the years I've known you, you'd never ever do something like this." 

Daehyun sits at the kitchen table while Junhong gets a glass of water, trying to recover from the previous night. 

"I just felt bad for him ya know?" 

"You must really wanna bang him." Is all Junhong manages to say before plopping down on the couch. 

"No I actually don't okay? I thought that could be a plan at first you know? Get him number and ask him to come over for a quick succ, but after seeing him last night," Daehyun takes a bite of his bagel. "I don't think he's that kind of kid." 

Junhong stares at the tv, tries to absorb what Daehyun throws at him but it's just so not like him. Usually parties were a chance for the both of them to let go, get drunk, and maybe get laid (okay mostly get laid). But Daehyun wasn't being "himself" 

"You found this kid that you barely knew on the street and brought him back to Yongguk's place, and your scarf is gone. DAEHYUN WHERE'S YOUR SCARF?" 

"Oh my god aren't you supposed to be in pain right now? Leave me alone okay." Daehyun pauses. "I just-" 

"Yeah?" 

"Saw something in him, maybe it reminded me of myself, but I just felt bad. So I brought him back. I'm mean, don't worry about it though. I'm probably never gonna see him again." 

"Yeah." 

Junhong senses the change in Daehyun's tone. It's softer and his eyes are more lonely rather than empty, and could it possibly be that he is evolving? Christmas was coming up and Daehyun probably misses his family and stuff. 

"Hey, do you think maybe you did that because of loneliness?" Junhong says, suddenly serious.

"I think it's too early for one of your talks brat." Daehyun mutters out.

Junhong walks over to sit with Daehyun at the table. 

"No I'm serious? You usually get all weird around this time. Do you think it's because you're lonely? Or you miss your fam-" 

"Stop it brat," Daehyun snaps. "I told you I'm not up for talking." 

Junhong lets out a sigh and Daehyun gets up to go to bathroom. "Yeah, you're never really up for talking are you." Junhong says softly under his breath. 

_

The next time the pair see each other is the following week. Youngjae realized the terrible awful sin he committed after a night of feeling like death and rolling around in bed. He knew he had to apologize. 

Youngjae sent Daehyun a text asking to meet up in the courtyard at 2pm. 

He knew he fucked up, big time too. But, giving back his scarf and apologizing wouldn't hurt right?

-  
Youngjae is fucking freezing his ass off outside, and by the time this asshole actually arrives, Youngjae can't feel his face. 

"There he is!," Daehyun greets, "Sorry i kept you waiting so long." 

Youngjae is over it at this point, "yeah I seriously doubt that." Youngjae says, fiddling with the scarf in his hands. 

"I actually wanted to meet you here so I could apologize for the other night," Youngjae starts. "I went a bit overboard with the drinking and-" 

"It's alright, I actually didn't mind it too much," Daehyun interrupts, "you know... I oddly missed you. 

Youngjae has to physically look away to control his blushing because what the actual fuck is happening? How does he respond to this? WHAT ARE WE-

"Everything okay? You seem a bit disoriented," Daehyun examines, bringing his hand to rest on Youngjae's forehead. 

Youngjae steps back a bit, caught off guard. "This isn't right." Youngjae blurts, giving Daehyun a slight attitude.

"What isnt? Me helping you? Or touching your forehead?" Daehyun asks curiously, "because if that's the case, then I'll back off." 

Youngjae shakes his head, "nah I mean aren't you supposed to be an asshole or something? Why did you help me? And why did you say you missed me?" Of course what Youngjae really wanted to say was "listen bitch I've been thinking about you nonstop for the past week and I just want to cuddle up with you on a cold December night, don't feed me that I missed you bullshit Bc I might actually fall I love with you asshole" 

But Youngjae didn't say that, and Daehyun was indifferent to say the least. 

"Well If you really think I'm an asshole," Daehyun starts, "even after I helped you, then that's how I'll treat you. Like an asshole. But it was nice meeting you I guess." 

Daehyun begins walking away and "ISNT HE TOO COOL ABOUT THIS? Like got damn he can at least act a bit hurt about this but okay I see how it is." Youngjae thinks to himself. 

Before Daehyun gets too far, Youngjae stops him again using the scarf as an excuse, but Daehyun declines and adds a simple "it suits you better any ways." And leaves. 

 

And Youngjae is e-m-o.  
Youngjae knew this guy was toxic though, and he knew he had to cut off this relationship before it began. So he tried being mean, "but why do I feel more hurt here? Lol" Youngjae mutters to himself. 

-  
A few weeks pass and Youngjae is exhausted. Blocking and rehearsals for his new role drained him of all energy he had left. He barely had time to study, or sleep, or think about Daehyun. 

But guess which one he did the most?   
Yeah he thought about Daehyun. A lot. 

After telling Jongup about the whole courtyard thing, both of them declared that I would be a good idea to just drop him, and never talk to him again. 

But Youngjae was weak when it came to Daehyun so next thing you know mustard is already whipping up a text to send. 

-  
It's 2 am when Daehyun receives Youngjae's text. 

Youngjae: I know I sound crazy, but please come meet me? I have popsicles and I don't want them to melt 

Daehyun: where

Youngjae: the park near the cafeteria 

And Daehyun was planning on leaving the boy out there in the cold, popsicles melted and everything, but who was he kidding. Youngjae basically broke his damn heart. That day, Daehyun ran back to his place to complain to Junhong and like any old friend would do, Junhong told him that "you know, you've changed a lot ever since you met this mustard and If my hypothesis is correct I think you may like him a bit." 

To which Daehyun replied, "YE I know I like him but you don't have to be so extra about it. Also, what should I do? You know I don't date." 

"You're not gonna get him any other way," Junhong starts, "from what I've heard, he's not that kind of person, but you could at least let him know that you, you know, might change?" 

"I just never thought, I, the great Daehyun would actually be all mushy and gross like this, but I guess it's worth a shot." 

"Go get em boiiii" Junhong chants. 

-  
Daehyun can see Youngjae sitting on the swings slightly upset, or thinking about something when he makes his presence known.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Dae asks, "cuz I can tell you, I've been thinking a lot"

Daehyun takes a seAt on the swing next to him, "Youngjae, there's something about you that's changing me. I've just been thinking about you like crazy??? I know I don't sound like myself but can we at least, idk let's try a relationship." 

"And look, you're wearing my scarf! Like how can you do things like that and expect me not to fall for you?" 

Youngjae looks up at the older male in shock but some what relieved because " I was gonna say the same thing." Youngjae laughs a bit and it's the most beautiful thing Daehyun has ever heard. He's changing. 

"I was gonna say," Youngjae begins, "that I wanted to at least try it. I know you don't do relationships but I really can't stop thinking about you. And your lips okay damn." 

Daehyun chuckles and gets up from the swing, "okay then! That was easy! We're trying this." 

"I guess we are." Youngjae replies, smile growing wider.

That night, Daehyun walks Youngjae home, and for the first time in a long time, the emptiness in Daehyun's eyes were no longer there.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeobo this one is For YOU! You know I haven't written in a while but I wanted to write this present for your daejae feels since you've read every single one in existence. Any ways I love you! And I know it's not the best but hopefully you like it


End file.
